Two Without You
by missinhalf
Summary: with the defeat of the Shins, Sarada thinks it's time for her Papa to return home


Dark eyes on wonder fall on him and they're different from the last time he's seen them. The last time was when she was small enough to fit in the curve of his arm; the last time when she could not speak or walk; the last time when her fist could not shatter the ground; the last time when tears would only fall from her eyes whenever she wanted something, not because he was hurting her.

Sasuke knows that his daughter is hopeful now with the recent danger taken care of that he'll return home, but he can't. It's not that easy. It's never been easy, his life was anything but that.

"Are you coming home with us, Papa?"

He picks up on the happiness that trickles off of her words and he turns to face her even though it breaks his heart knowing that he'll once again have to leave her, have to leave them.

Sarada's keen eyes study her Papa's face and notes that it lacks any hint of a smile or even happiness. His lips are set in a subtle frown and his eyes are lowered not only to look at her, but because it reflects what he's about to do to: disappoint her.

"I can't."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees his wife turn her back to him and saunters away from them and her sudden movement does not go past Sarada.

"What do you mean you're not coming back home?!" She tightly closes her eyes and the tears begin to stream down her face. "Mama, do something!"

Sakura stops at her child's pleads, but does not turn around to face her. "I can't," she murmurs loud enough for them to hear her. "I was never able to stop him from leaving."

Sarada's eyes snap open and she spins around to face her mother. "W-what? What do you mean you were never able to stop him?!" She turns to her father, her eyes cold and hard when they land on him. "Why do you keep leaving us? Keep leaving _her_!? Do you not love us? I don't understand!" She fails to keep her stern demeanor as more tears slip from her eyes.

"She understands," he confesses as if those words would make everything better.

Sarada wants to scream and shout. She's never felt so much rage and sadness before. It's so overwhelming and she ponders momentarily how her mama dealt with this before, on what she now knows was on multiple occasions.

"My main mission has not yet been taken care of, and I promise once it has been I'll return... to you and to her." His eyes flicker from his daughter and onto his wife who has not spoken a word to him or even looked at him during the ordeal. He opens his mouth, but shuts it when she starts to walk away from them.

"Mama!"

"Sakura."

She stops again, and does not turn to face them. Sarada turns to her Papa and the way he's watching Sakura catches her by surprise.

His dark eyes are full of sadness and regret from the years of absence and maybe more until his mission is completed. They reflect what he feels as he never thought that he would have been the one to watch her leave him. It was always the other way around, it was always him leaving her. It was always her watching him disappear into the horizon and he never knew how overwhelming it was. His heart grieves and aches. He wants to hold her, and kiss her both long and hard, and with the love he will always be flowing through his body for her. He wants to go back home with his wife and daughter, but he can't since he wants to keep them safe.

When he fails to say anything, she continues on her path back towards the village.

Sasuke takes a step forward, showing no hesitation, and the next thing Sakura knew she walked right into his chest.

"It was never easy leaving you," he murmurs as he wraps his arm around her waist, keeping her against his chest. "I always hated it, leaving you and now leaving the both you."

Sakura doesn't speak nor does she wrap her arms around him. She stands still in his embrace from his sudden confession.

"I've never had a family to return to in years, but I'm hoping it's not selfish of me if I ask, if you could be that family to return to."

She nods against his chest and wraps her arms around his waist. "We'll always be your family, never doubt that; we'll always be waiting eagerly for your return, and we'll welcome you with open arms when you do."

Pulling back from his chest, she tilts her head up to face him and smiles. Her eyes are brimmed with tears that only fell at night when she's in their bed with the ache of not being in his embrace was too much to take. The bed made for two feels too big and his spot too cold and empty as she tried to recall the last time she didn't feel lonely laying in their bed.

His eyes widen in shock, but quickly falls when sadness takes over. He slowly leans down and kisses away her tears before placing a brief kiss on her lips. Though it was not too long, she felt his love emitting from it and she tightens her hold on him as she leans her head against his chest, hearing the quicken rhythm of his heart.

Sarada makes their way towards him, but she's conflicted on how to feel. She feels a warmth radiating from her heart from seeing her parents happy and in love in one another's arms, but she hasn't forgotten the fact that he still has to leave.

Standing before her parents, Sakura releases her husband from her embrace and takes a step away from him. She smiles at him to reassure everything was okay, but he knows that she's only trying not to make him worry.

He takes a step towards their daughter and leans down towards her. He smiles brightly at her before his index and middle finger connect with her forehead. Her eyes widen with shock as her head slightly moves back from his touch.

"I'll see you when I'm back."

She remembers a time when she asked her mama what could have been better than a kiss and she remembers the gesture she did when she told her that she'd tell her later.

Her heart soars as she now releases that what could have been better than a kiss was realizing that he loves her; that he loves them.


End file.
